(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to monitoring devices and is directed more particularly to a monitoring device for monitoring the condition of earthworks, such as levees, earthen dams, and the like.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Fatigue and pressure build-up in levees, and similar earthen structures, cause failures of such structures, usually with little or no warning. Early detection of weakened regions of a levee provides engineers with an opportunity to shore up the weakened sections and avert disaster. However, unless a weakened levee exhibits some degree of collapse or erosion, obvious to the eye, on-site inspections are not likely to provide forewarning. Visual inspection has been found inadequate to diagnose, and provide the opportunity to prevent, catastrophic failure.
Accordingly, there is a need for a monitor for continuously or intermittently obtaining data from the earth in critical areas and providing information as to the structural condition of the earth.